1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of networked elements. More specifically, it relates to a graphical user interface (GUI) for managing a plurality of elements that forms a network.
2. Description of the Related Art
The GUI is a useful tool generally employed by technicians who monitor the operating status of a plurality of network elements (e.g., networked devices, individual ports of networked devices, etc.). The GUI allows the technician to remotely view the status of physical network elements from a central management station. Through the GUI, the technician can remove individual elements from the network, restore individual elements within the network, put the network element through a series of diagnostic tests to determine the existence and/or nature of a problem, etc.
GUIs take on many different forms and, in general, can be tailored to the requirements of a specific network. For example, the GUI can be configured to alert the technician if a network element develops a problem, or to automatically remove a network element upon the detection of a predetermined set of parameters, etc.
As networks become larger and more complex, so too must the GUIs that help manage those networks. One problem experienced with some GUIs is that they are not always as user-friendly and as fool-proof as might have been originally intended. Thus, an improved, user-friendly, fool-proof GUI is desirable for use with managing networked elements.